Another chance at life
by GabzR
Summary: What if Edward never became a vampire and lived and went to fight off in the war now on his 105 birthday Bella becomes his nurse. Week after Bella being with him he starts falling in love with her. One day he wakes up 20 again, what will happen ? Bella/ Edward , Carlisle/ Esme , Jasper / Alice , Emmett/ Rosalie. Cullen's Vampire.
1. Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

AN: So here is my new story I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please pm me and let me know. Fanfiction is a place to write what one wants, yes I know that my spelling is not the best, but I am working on that. One can always do better and with a beta I know that this story will not be like the others. Also please if you don't like my story don't read don't review saying this story sucks and now could I write something like this, it's just a story. The chapters will not be long because of time because I work so I hope you enjoy

Summary : What if Edward never became a vampire and lived and went to fight off in the war now on his 105 birthday Bella becomes his nurse. Week after Bella being with him he starts falling in love with her. One day he wakes up 20 again, what will happen ? Bella/ Edward , Carlisle/ Esme , Jasper / Alice , Emmett/ Rosalie. Cullen's Vampire.

Edward POV

As I sat looking out the window just watching the people walk by , all I could think about was death. I have been doing the same thing for the last 19 years, 105 years old that's how old I am. All I wanted was to die already all those I loved have passed on, I have watched so many people die in my life time and I wanted it to stop.

" " I turned my head to see my nurse Amy looking at me with sad eyes. She has been my nurse for the past 3 years and tomorrow was her last day she was 6 months pregnant and her and her husband were moving to New York.

" Yea Amy " I said getting up from my chair, my body was on fire every time I moved, my bones felt like they were going to snap any minute. Amy walked over to me taking my hand helping me.

"Mr. Mason you should not be walking by yourself that's what your walker is there for to help you. " She told me like she was talking to a child. I gave her a smile and he just rolled her eyes which caused me to chuckle. We walked outside onto the porch and sat down she turned to face me.

" As you know Mr. Mason tomorrow is my last day, the agency will be sending a young lady named Isabella Swan as your new nurse. I met her a couple of times before and she is a lovely young lady. " I just looked at her as she was talking, I have heard this all before I have been though 7 nurses, the one before Amy past away at the age of 65. It's always the same one leaves another one comes and again and again. I brought my hand up to hers and held it, looking at both her youthful skin no wrinkles no liver spots compared to mine.

" It has been a pleasure to have you as my nurse for the past three years Amy. I hope you and husband are happy as well as your baby." I told her and I could feel tears in my eyes, and I looked at her face to see that she was drying as well. Without saying a word I got up and Amy with me she knew where I wanted to go it was only 4 but these days I was feeling more and more tired. We reached my room and I walked to my bed and sat down as Amy walked around gathering a new pair of sleepwear. Once she helped me get dressed she kissed me on my cheek and closed the door telling me good night. As I laid in my bed all I could think about was the past, my mother and father even though at my old age remembered little of them I remembered that they died hours after each other. My father first and then my mother, soul mates they were once my father died my mother could no longer be on this world without him. I wish I had found my soul mate, but no when I was younger and in the war I spent my fair share of time with women but none that I could see myself with. Even after the war nothing and as I grew older I gave up hope on finding my soul mate. As I closed my eyes I wished that death would take me that I would be able to finally be with my parents and my friends that have no longer been on this world.

My eyes flashed opened and I slowly turned my head to look at the clock, I was only sleeping for 5 hours. I took a deep breath it was always like this, every time I closed my eyes I would dream of the war dream of all the blood and death I saw. Watching people I called friends get killed right before my eyes, knowing that some of them had wife's and children waiting for them at home and I wished that it was me that got killed and not them. But I can't change the past no matter how much I wish I could. I closed my eyes once again hoping that this would be the night.

An: So here is the first chapter I hope you all like it please review. Also looking for a beta for this story, I will try to update tomorrow if I can if I can't the next day will be wed.. Thank you and once again please review . Can I get a least 20 reviews please :)


	2. Isabella

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

AN: So here is my new story I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please pm me and let me know. Fanfiction is a place to write what one wants, yes I know that my spelling is not the best, but I am working on that. One can always do better and with a beta I know that this story will not be like the others. Also please if you don't like my story don't read don't review saying this story sucks and now could I write something like this, it's just a story. The chapters will not be long because of time because I work so I hope you enjoy

Summary : What if Edward never became a vampire and lived and went to fight off in the war now on his 105 birthday Bella becomes his nurse. Week after Bella being with him he starts falling in love with her. One day he wakes up 20 again, what will happen ? Bella/ Edward , Carlisle/ Esme , Jasper / Alice , Emmett/ Rosalie. Cullen's Vampire.

An :2 Thank you for all those who reviewed last chapter, once again the chapters will be short because I work overnight. Doing this chapter before I leave to work hope you like it

Bella POV.

Today was the day that I was going to start my new job as a nurse, I have to admit that when they told me that the person I would be watching over was 104 turning 105 in a week I was shocked. I had thought that I would be with someone in there 70's not someone that was in there hundreds. Yesterday I had spoken to Amy the nurse that is with him now and she had given me some information on him. His name was Edward Mason, fought in world war one and is the last serving member of his family, She told me I would learn more about him once I was with him, but I was still nerves. This was my first job in this field and I wanted to do I good job, growing up I always wanted to help me. Watching my father working as a cop saving people and helping me, I wanted to be just like him but quickly learned that me with a gun was not a good idea. So I decided to become a nurse my father was happy my mother not so much, according to her I should have become a doctor it pays more. As I finished getting ready to head over to Mr. Masons house I walked down stairs into the kitchen to my father sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand and a coffee in the other.

"Good morning Daddy, good morning mom" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was a daddy girl years after having me my parents had tried to have another child and after two miscarriages they have up.

"Good morning baby girl, Are you nerves about today?" He asked me while looking up from the paper my mother walked over to the table with a plate of food putting it in front of me

"Thanks mom, and yea how can I not be? I mean Mr. Mason in old I don't mean it in a mean way. But what if I do something wrong" I said and my had grabbed my hand in his.

"You will do just fine, you're a smart girl and caring. Not everyone is perfect and yes this is your first time doing this but you learn as you go." He said giving me a smile I took a deep breath and smiled at him as he got up walking over to my mother and giving her a kiss on the lips. I smiled at them after over 20 years of being together they acted like they just started going out.

"Well I need to get going I will see you guys later love you both and be safe" My dad said as he put on his coat and walked out the front door. My mother as always when my father leaves rushed up the stairs to get ready for work I didn't know why she ran her own business. Once I was done eating I cleaned my plate and gathered my car keys and my coat and bag to leave.

"Mom I'm leaving I will see you later " I had to scream because she had the music on.

"See you honey have a good day " She said I closed the door and walked over to my car it was a silver Volvo that my parents had given me when I had finished school. I texted Amy letting her know that I was on my way, I would take about forty five minutes to get there. I would be moving into the house if Mr. Mason wanted to keep me, I had heard from the other nurses that sometimes the agency gets a call's saying that they did not want that nurse for one reason or another. As I pulled up in front of the house I was in awe this house was hug it could fit 7 of my parent's house in it. I pulled up in front of the house and turned off the car once the car was off I took a deep breath and got out the car. Before I could ring the bell Amy opened the door and told me to come in.

"Hey Bella it's good to see you again" Amy said she lead me into the living room.

"It's good to see you as well Amy" I took off my jacket and placed it on the sofa,

"Mr. Mason is in the other room why don't we go so I can introduce you to each other" Amy said and I followed her into the room next to the living room which was a library I looked at it in awe hundreds of books lined the walls.

"Mr. Mason Isabella is here" Amy said when I turned to the place she was talking to all I saw was a chair with a hand on the arm rest by the fire. When I chair turned around I was met with the most greenest eyes that I have ever saw, and all that those eyes held was pain.

An: So here is the first chapter I hope you all like it please review. Also looking for a beta for this story, I will try to update tomorrow if I can if I can't the next day will be wed.. Thank you and once again please review . Can I get a least 20 reviews please :)


	3. Dead or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

AN: So here is my new story I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested please pm me and let me know. Fanfiction is a place to write what one wants, yes I know that my spelling is not the best, but I am working on that. One can always do better and with a beta I know that this story will not be like the others. Also please if you don't like my story don't read don't review saying this story sucks and now could I write something like this, it's just a story. The chapters will not be long because of time because I work so I hope you enjoy

Summary : What if Edward never became a vampire and lived and went to fight off in the war now on his 105 birthday Bella becomes his nurse. Week after Bella being with him he starts falling in love with her. One day he wakes up 20 again, what will happen ? Bella/ Edward , Carlisle/ Esme , Jasper / Alice , Emmett/ Rosalie. Cullen's Vampire.

An :2 Thank you for all those who reviewed last chapter, once again the chapters will be short because I work overnight. Doing this chapter before I leave to work hope you like it. Sorry it has been a while I will try my best to update as much as I can but with work its hard.

Bella POV.( 5 DAYS LATER)

It's been five days since I started working with Mr., Mason or Edward as he had told me to call him. During these days I have learned so much about him and every day I look at him with even more respect. I was getting ready to head to bed it was only 11 and Edward has been in bed for about a hour and I knew that I would be getting in a couple of hours. That's one of the things I noticed the first night that I was here, when he would wake up you would see disappointment in his eyes. I got into bed and the moment that I did I heard bang, I jumped up from the bed and ran into Edward's room to see him shaking on his bed the lamp on the floor broken. I picked up the phone a dialed 911 and told them I need an ambulance and gave them the address while going over to Edward trying to calm him down. I check his pulse and it was weak. I gave him mouth to mouth trying to but as much air in his lungs as I could but it was hard because of his movement. Once his movement stop I quickly checked his pulse and let out a breath when I left it. Minutes later I heard the door bell and screamed for them to come in they ran into the room and over to Edward and I moved out of the way. They quickly started to work in him and placed him on a stretcher and I followed them out the house and into the ambulance praying that he would be ok.

Once we got into the hospital they rushed him into the ER and I could not go in. I sat down like the nurse told me to do.

"I just need to ask you a few questions dear.?" I looked up to see an older nurse looking down at me. I was about to get up when she stopped me.

"No dear you can sit" She told me taking a seat next to me. She asked me question about Edward. His age, date of birth, if he had any medical conditions, If he has any family that the hospital could contact. I finished answering all the questions.

"Is he ok?" I asked her I could feel the tears building up in my eyes threating to fall.

" The doctor should be out soon to inform you dear" She told me and walked off, I placed my head in my hands and the tears fall down.

"Ms. Swan" I heard a voice call I picked my head my wiping the tears from my eyes. I got up from my seat and walked over to the doctor.

"That's me. How is he?" I crocked out.

"He is stable right now, which at his age he is very lucky to still be alive. He had a small seizure and I am shocked that he survived it to say the least. I'm going to keep him here for a day or two to monitor him. You can go to his room its 113, if you need anything you can go to the nurses' station and they will help you." He told me and I walked over to the Edwards room and slowly pushed open the door and a cry escaped my lips as I saw him. I walked over to his bed and sat down placing my hand in his. He looked to weak, even though he is over 100 I have never really seen him look his age. He would always smile when he would take out his younger days his parents and family. Now looking at him he age shows all over this body. I laid my head on our hand and I felt my eyes closing until sleep took over me.

Edward POV

These pass five days that I have spent time with Isabella or Bella as she like to me called and it has been great. She is different than any other home care attendant that I have had, when she asked me about my younger days and I tell her you could see it in her face that she was really interested and not asking just to ask. She would sit down and play chesses with me and every time she would lose she would be an adorable pout on her face. We would talk for hours about anything and everything that we could think of. These pass couple of days my thoughts about dying have been less and less, and that is because of Bella. Yes I am over 80 years older than her but I am stilling falling in love with her, she brings something out in me that I thought that I had lost decades ago. I had been in bed for a little over 20 minutes looking at the ceiling and thinking about my life and the what if's. If only Bella was born in my time? What if I was born in her time? I don't even know how or when I had fell to sleep but suddenly I was in pain and all I could think about was no not now I can't die now. I could feel my body moving but of its own will I tried to open my eyes but darkness took over and all I could think about is Bella and how I would never see her again.

I opened my eyes and had to blink a couple of times because it was so bright and I knew that I was died. I looked around and there was nothing my light, I heard my named being called and turned around to my parents looking like they did when I was young. I took off running in their direction and when I reached them I pulled them into a hug. I could feel tears falling down my face, and my parents telling me everything was going to be ok. I pulled back and my mother placed my hand in hers that when I noticed that my hands where no longer winkled or had live spots but young and youthful. Suddenly we were on longer standing but sitting down in the kitchen in the house that I grew up in.

"I'm I died?" I asked them and they both smiled at me.

"No Edward you are not died" My mother told me and I let out a breath wondering if I was not dead then where was I. My father must have noticed my face.

"Your dreaming Edward" He told me and I was once confused his felt so real seeing them.

"This is the only way that we could see you Edward. The only way to talk to you and tell you how proud we are you, becoming the man we knew you would always be" My mother said with tears in her eyes as well did my father.

"What do you mean that this is the only way you could see me?" I ask them and they gave me a small smile.

" All your life Edward you have been alone yes you have had female companion ship but not true love. And the reason why is because she was not born yet Edward your soul mate is Bella" My father told me and I looked at him shocked. Bella my soul mate it would never work.

"It will never work I'm 105 and she only 20" I told them and I felt my heart break a little more at the thought.

"That's why we're here Edward. You're going to get another chance at life and Love love you Edward always remember that " My mother told me and I looked at her shocked what did she mean by that. Before I would ask them I heard a noise and left myself waking up, I opened my eyes and once again blinked a couple of times. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Bella she was sitting on chair her hand in mine, that when I noticed my hands where once again no longer wrinkled. I sat up slowly so I would not wake her and took my hand out of hers. My body was no longer in pain when I moved my bones no longer felt like they were going to snap. I got out of the bed and slowly walked to the mirror on the which was right across from the bed. Once I reached it I was no longer a 105 year old man but a 20 year old. All the kept replaying in my bed was another chance at life and Love.

.

An: So here is the first chapter I hope you all like it please review., I will try to update tomorrow if I can if I can't the next day will be wed.. Thank you and once again please review . Can I get a least 20 reviews please :)


End file.
